Maela Aerendyl
Maela Charlotte Aerendyl-Mathrafal-Lansing, '''is an Elf character played by Myles. She is in her later years of her life and follows holds some Serenist ideals. Maela was one of the many bastard born of Alexander Aerendyl to carry on the Family name. She started her career fighting in the City-State of Ardougne's Army under Aegidius Blackwood where she was tutored under him. Maela during the Elven-Ardougne conflict became the Spymaster for the Government-in-Exile forces and was taken capture for 2 years of the conflict. Maela traveled to Burthope where her Brother had been made Prince of Burthope for a short time becoming the Princess of Burthope after his death to pass it onto the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Maela became most famous when she was named Duchess of Sarimia under Emperor Varis III of Asgarnia whom she later married and had four children with. After a failed attack on their lives and Varis leaving her for dead, Maela traveled to Misthalin with her children where she met her future wife Lumina Lansing. In the later years, Maela taught at the Wizard's Tower as the Head of the Blue Order before disappearing from public view. Appearance Maela was always thought of to be a beautiful woman. With tanned skin, blonde hair and a pair of hazel eyes, she turned a number of heads during her days. With a defined jawline, she always carried herself with a certain aura of power. She is a very lean woman, the muscle from her days of a military officer and spy long gone. Even as she grew older, she kept her lean built and her blonde hair never seeming to get a touch of grey in it. Personality Maela can easily be described as a ruthless politician hiding under the guise of a kind hearted and loving woman. For most of her life she carried little for her namesake and Family, preferring to make her own way in life. Maela was one of the masterminds behind winning the war against the Elves, keeping the Grey's from destroying the Aerendyl's Legacy. Proving to hold a cunning mind. To her enemies, she was ruthless and without mercy in destroying them completely. To those who she needed to use, she charmed until they were eating out of her hand. It was not until later in her life that she grew to love her children and her soon to be wife Lumina. Turning her old ways over to live a more quiet life, though willing to go back to what she was before if she ever had the chance. Skills and Abilities Family and Relations ''Father: Alexander Aerendyl ''Mother: ''Unknown ''Spouses: ''Varis III Grey-Salvian-Jacobin (former husband), Lumina Lansing (current wife) ''Siblings: '' ''Children: ''Catherine Grey, Elise Grey, Sebestain Grey, Alexander Grey ''Grandchildren: ''Catherine II, James, Camlia, Cassandra '''''Friends: Titles * Former Captain in the Ardougnian Army * Former Spymaster of the Ardougnian Government * Margrave of Mortacollina * Former The Princess of Burthope * Former Duchess of Sarimia * Former Queen of Asgarnia * Former Empress of Asgarnia * Teacher of the Blue Order History Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Political Figure Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Elf Category:Mage